


Behind the Mask

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver Millenium Era, Beryl/Jadeite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/gifts).



~ Behind the Mask ~

The last place he would have expected to run across her is at the Moon Kingdom's masquerade ball. The mask may conceal her eyes, but she has done nothing to hide the telltale mass of blood-red hair which falls nearly to her ankles in loose waves.

She obviously doesn't recognize him, and most likely would not know him even if he bared his face to her gaze.

 _But it couldn't hurt_ , he thinks to himself, _if I ask her dance_.

* * *

She has eyes only for the prince of the Earth Kingdom - or so she thinks, until she is approached by a masked stranger. She has a fleeting feeling that she should know this person - but he is of average height and build, and that sandy-blond hair could belong to almost anyone.

Wordlessly, he extends his hand in invitation. She hesitates before accepting.

He leads her to the dancefloor. As he takes her into his arms, she catches a flash of blue behind the mask.

The vague idea of his identity that she'd had before now solidifies itself in her mind, and his name drops from her lips.

He smiles.

~end~


End file.
